What should have happened in the celler?
by PrincessaRosalinda12
Summary: So we all know that rufus came down the celler and grabbed Amber but what if he grabbed Nina insted.


What should have happened in the celler in the finale?

By Rachel Watson

After Nina put the cup together Rufus then snuck down the stairs and snuck up behind Nina and grabbed her Nina screamed and Fabian said

Fabian: Rufus just let her go okay your not going to win.

Rufus: Oh yes I am and I will let her go when you give me the cup and the elixir or else I will put the queen sand fly in her ear and don't think I won't.

Fabian: well I am not going to give you the elixir or the cup so you can just forget it.

Rufus: Oh I know that you are going to give me the elixir because you would hate to see this girl hurt would you?

Fabian: NO I don't but if I give you the elixir will you let her go?

Rufus: Yes now give it here or you won't get the girl.

Nina: Fabian NO!

Rufus: Come on make up your mind boy.

Fabian: fine I will give you the elixir and the cup. Just let her go please.

Rufus: Fine we trade on 3… 1, 2, and 3 (lets Nina go and Fabian gives Rufus the cup and the elixir)

Nina: Fabian why did you give him the cup and the elixir?

Fabian: I had a plan. Just watch (looks at Alfie and says are you ready Alfie to fake dying and Alfie says yes I am.)

Fabian's POV

So when after Rufus drank from the cup and talked to Victor, Rufus then turned to us and asked if any one of us felt dizzy and that was when my plan went to work Alfie acted like he was going to die and everyone freaked out but me. After Rufus left us I then Alfie that he could stop playacting now and then Nina said to me Fabian! You know what happens when someone drinks from the cup of ankh. Then I said but Rufus didn't drink from the real elixir so he's not immortal and Victor said he's not and then I told them my plan of taking the real elixir and putting it away. Nina told him that hiding the elixir away was genius and she also said that she loved him and she also said thanks for saving my hero. Fabian was surprised by what she said that he had fainted. Jerome and Alfie had to carry the fainted Fabian upstairs and lay him on the couch. Alfie snapped his fingers in front of Fabian's face but he still did not move so then Jerome hit Fabian in the back of his head but he still did not move an inch so Nina had to step up and kiss Fabian who then woke and moved. Fabian had asked what happened and Nina said

Nina: You fainted and Alfie and Jerome had to carry you and put you on this couch and Alfie snapped his finger but you didn't move so Jerome had to hit you in the back of your head but you still did not move so I had to kiss you to wake you.

Fabian: wow I must really feel stupid

Nina: Why?

Fabian: because I fainted in front of the girl I love

Nina: (gasps) you…you love me.

Fabian: Yes I do. I do love you. So I have something to ask you Nina Martin Will you be my girlfriend?

Nina: Fabian…YES I will.

Fabian: Yes I got a girlfriend. (Picks up Nina and spins her around)

Nina: (Laughs)

Amber, Alfie, Patricia, Jerome: Congratulations you guys. But don't we have to get to prom.

Nina: yeah come on let's go or we'll miss it.

**At the Prom**

Nina, Fabian, Amber, Alfie, Patricia and Jerome all enter the gym where the prom is and they had enjoyed it. Then Amber went up the stage and said that it was time to pick the prom king and queen but I know that we all haven't vote so I will be picking them prom king and queen. So the prom king is…Fabian Rutter

Fabian: (Goes on the stage and gets his crown and puts it on his head and sits on the Prom king chair.)

Amber: and the prom queen is Nina Martin come on up and join your prom king and boyfriend.

Nina: Thank you Amber so much for being my BBF (Best British Friend) (Walks over to the prom queen and takes the prom queen tiara and puts it on and sits in the Prom queen chair. Fabian looks at her and says

Fabian: You look so beautiful Nina. Like a Queen.

Nina: Well you look great. Like a King.

(Amber comes over and tells them that they have to dance.)

Nina and Fabian had got up and danced and Fabian was dancing so good that Nina said.

Nina: wow Mick must have really taught you good because you are not messing up.

Fabian: well he did learn from Amber and I guess I learned from him. But tell Mick that I said thanks.

Nina: I will tell him.

Fabian: hey Nina do you remember why I had fainted.

Nina: yeah because I said I love you.

Fabian: yeah and I love you to-

(Nina kisses Fabian and Nina pulls back allowing Fabian to say

Fabian: I love you so much Nina

Nina: And I love you too Fabian Rutter

So after that Nina and Fabian had danced they had got off the stage to get something to drink and eat and sat at a table with their friends and had talked to them.

Alfie: So Nina and Fabian how was I in the celler?

Nina: you were great Alfie. Even when you were acting I was still thinking you were going to die.

Fabian: yeah you were great Alfie.

Alfie: thanks. (Looks to see joy go up on the stage) Hey what's Joy doing up on stage?

Nina: I have no idea but maybe she has something to say.

Joy: hey everyone I just wanted to say a few words and that is I am glad to be back and also I say my congratulations to the prom king and queen Fabian Rutter and Nina Martin and that wish you both well in your relationship. Well that's all. Enjoy the prom.

(Nina walks up to Joy and talks to her)

Nina: hey Joy thanks for saying that I really appreciated it.

Joy: yeah well I just wanted to say congratulations and Nina can we be friends?

Nina: yeah sure we can be friends.

Joy: Thanks.

The End


End file.
